


Ireland

by septicat



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septicat/pseuds/septicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to find myself there someday."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ireland

A year and a half ago, through thousands of miles, Jack and I talked every night. Only 8 PM for me, but nearly 4 AM for him. He stayed up anyway, no matter how often I told him to get some sleep.

“It’s not your fault we’re on different sides of the planet, Mark. I’m up this late anyway, and I’d enjoy my time awake much more talking to you.”

After so many hours of talking about nonsense, it didn’t take long for our conversations to turn into very personal, deep discussions.

One night, we had already been talking for about an hour. The sun was getting ready to come up for him, and mine was just going down. I could tell he was starting to get a bit sleepy, but he insisted on staying awake. Our conversation started out as simple “How was your day?” talks, but eventually became more and more personal.

He yawned, took another drink of his tea, and smiled sleepily into his camera as he swallowed.

“Mark, have you ever thought about your future?” We hadn’t really discussed it before, and the question kind of took me off guard.

“I mean, sure. I’ve thought about it plenty of times.”

“What do you want?” He was leaned back in his computer chair, slumped down into what looked like a very uncomfortable position.

“I don’t really know.”

“How can you say that? You literally just told me you’ve thought about it ‘plenty of times’!” I shrugged my shoulders.

“Just because I’ve thought about it doesn’t mean I know what I want.” Jack sighed and leaned out of his slump.

“Where do you want to live? What do you want to be doing in fifteen years? Do you want a family?” The questions came one after another. He wasn’t even giving me a chance to answer before he asked the next.

“Jack, I’ve seriously just never given it much thought. I’m quite content with what’s happening now. I’m in a really good place.”

“No, I understand that, but how can you honestly not have any idea what you want _later_ in life? There’s no guarantee you’ll be doing what you’re doing or be where you are in ten, five, even two years’ time. That doesn’t scare you?” It occurred to me then that this question wasn’t out of the blue for him. There was a serious reason why he asked.

“Does it scare you?” He was silent for a minute. He looked down at his hands as he pulled on the sleeves of his sweatshirt. I leaned closer to the camera. “Hey,” He looked up at me, still not saying anything. “What’s on your mind, Jackaboy? You can tell me, seriously.”

“I’m not really scared of things _changing._ I’m probably more scared of them _not_ changing.”

“How so?”

“I guess I just have a lot of things I want. They don’t necessarily revolve around work or money. I mean, don’t get me wrong, Mark, I love my life right now. I love that I’m finally living on my own. I’m happy that I managed to meet a great friend like you. It’s just…” he held his breath for a second then exhaled heavily before continuing. “You know what, it’s stupid. I don’t want to sound like a big ‘ol pansy or something.” I chuckled and shook my head.

“Jack, nothing you say is going to make me think you’re a _pansy._ ” He looked at me, and I could tell he still didn’t quite believe me. “I’m 100% serious. You’re perfect, and nothing you say can change how I honestly feel about you.” I hadn’t really realized what I had said until I saw his cheeks turn a dark shade of red. I cleared my throat, hoping maybe he’d look past it. “What is it?”

“I just want to be able to settle down sometime, you know? I’d love to have a nice little place. I’ve always dreamed of the picket fence and tire swing kind of home, maybe somewhere up north. I want to fall in love with someone. I want to have the love that everyone talks about, but I want it to me _mine._ ” As he spoke, his voice was a mixture of hopefulness and sadness.

“You thought I was going to think of you less because that’s what you want? Jack, that’s _amazing._ The fact that what you want out of life is something more than money or fame is outstanding in itself. I’m positive that’s going to happen one day.” The small look of sadness that was left in his eye drifted away, and he smiled.

“Mark, can I tell you something?” He was looking down at his hands again. He always did that when he was nervous.

“Always, anything.”

“It really blows that we’re so far apart. You’ve been a wonderful friend to me, and the fact that I can’t have you here with me really ruins it sometimes. Even though I want all of that stuff, it just won’t seem the same without you.” I sighed.

“I wish I was there, too. I would hug you, and I would kiss you—“

“You’d kiss me?” I tensed up. I immediately wanted to take back what I had said.

“I’m sorry, I, uh—“ I could feel my face burning up and my words were refusing to come out of my mouth clearly. After a few seconds of gaining the courage to look at the screen again, I noticed Jack wasn’t angry or embarrassed. He was smiling more than I had ever seen.

“I wish you were here so I could kiss you, too.” I smiled back, and it was basically silent for at least two minutes. I couldn’t find any more words to say. I was too surprised by his reaction, and too caught up in his smile.

“I need to go to bed, Mark. I absolutely promise we’ll talk tomorrow.”

And we did. He came to visit America a few times for conventions and such, but neither of us really had the money for regular visits to each other. We had made it official not long after that conversation. No matter what we had going on, we talked every night without fail.

My slip of the tongue had paid off in the end.

Now he sits beside me, in our new home in Ireland. Wrapped up in one blanket together, watching a movie and drinking tea (which he quickly managed to make me fall in love with), he turns his head up to me as I take a drink.

“I have to ask,” he says, “have you thought about your future? Is this what you had planned?” I hit pause on the remote and turn to face him.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I know this is what _I_ wanted. I’ve got the house, I’ve got a wonderful man who I’m absolutely, beyond words in love with who I get to now see every day. I guess I never asked you if that’s what you wanted.” He looks guilty and has a hard time looking me in the eye as he speaks.

“Jack,” I say, putting my hand on the side of his cheek. I pull his face up to look me in the eye. “I couldn’t ask for any more than this, I really couldn’t. The only thing I could ever want is years and years from now, I’ll hear songs that remind me of the happiest time in my life, when I moved all the way to Ireland to be with _you._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how much I like this, but here's some fluff.  
> Based off the song Ireland by Liza Anne.


End file.
